


【授权翻译】剧透警告 Spoiler Alert

by Navy_vermilion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter References, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Meet-Cute, Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell Lives, Soulmates, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_vermilion/pseuds/Navy_vermilion
Summary: 没有任何一个人会讨厌灵魂伴侣对自己所说的第一句话。没有任何人，除了Alec Lightwood。因此他将去寻找他的灵魂伴侣，并且向他的伴侣分享他对此事的看法。但是如果他的灵魂伴侣过于迷人，而导致自己失去理智，那该怎么办？灵感来自我在Tumblr上看到的梗 : )（译者：这是我第一次尝试翻译，翻译水平有限，请多多指教！建议大家有能力的话请到AO3阅读原文，因为其实原文的用词都相当简单明了，别忘了给作者按小心心哦！没有校对，你们就是我的校对员XD）
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】剧透警告 Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spoiler Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906641) by [booknerdqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen). 



> 嗨！  
> 抱歉，我如今已经在MIA呆了很长一段时间了，而我一直都在忙于考试，并且遇上写作瓶颈期。而且，在那之后又我很快便再次忙了起来。但无论如何，我现在又回来啦！  
> 不管怎么样，请尽情的阅读这篇短小可爱的灵魂伴侣小短篇。  
> 一如既往，这依旧是没有校对的版本。  
> 此外，哈利波特系列小说的剧透预警！

没有任何一个人会讨厌灵魂伴侣对自己所说的第一句话。

没有任何人，除了Alec Lightwood。

在Alec的记忆中，他曾迷恋地凝视着属于他灵魂伴侣的话，那刺青就以优雅弯曲的字迹出现在他的锁骨下。这些单词在他十二岁时便出现了，Alec还记得自己就像其他人一样，花上了好几个小时去追查它的意思，试图理解它背后真正的含义。Izzy和Jace曾经求他让他们看看或告诉他们自己锁骨下的那些单词究竟是些什么字，但是Alec怎么可能在自己都不了解那些字的情况下告诉他们？他不想自己看起来像个白痴一样，一个甚至连自己的印记背后含义都无法了解的白痴。但这一切情况都在他拿起第一本《哈利波特》的时候彻底被颠覆了。

在此后的几天内，他的眉头仿佛永远的被定格在皱眉这一举动，脾气也变得越来越大。当他一本又一本的接着阅读《哈利波特》系列小说后，这一情况变得越来越糟糕。

Isabelle和Jace完全无法理解为什么自己12岁的哥哥会表现得如此恼怒和生气。当然，他通常会在书中角色死亡时愤怒地咆哮好几个小时，或者哭泣，但这次他的行为已经远远超出过去的任何一次。在阅读这整个系列小说时，他都处在大发雷霆的情况下，就好似这书里的文字是用无辜之人的鲜血所书写的。而且在此之后，他们更不明白为何Alec会预言Dumbledore将会死亡——这是完全没有必道理的。

但他们从Alec那里得到的一切只是“怪我那愚蠢的灵魂伴侣。“

从来没有任何一个人能够得知自己会何时遇到自己的灵魂伴侣。

没人任何人，除了Alec Lightwood。

当Alec订了哈利波特和混血王子的首映电影票时，他非常清楚自己正在做什么。当那天到来时，他完全没有想过自己应该要穿的好看点，或者至少梳理一下自己的头发。不，他只是穿着他老旧风化的牛仔裤，黑色皮夹克配上宽松的灰T恤和作战靴走进剧院，想象着当他偶遇自己的灵魂伴侣时要采取的报复行动。

随着电影的播放时，Alec不耐烦的在人群中四处张望，眼睛到处探视，警惕的竖起耳朵，以便他能清楚够捕捉到任何人的任何一句对话。

但什么事情都没发生。

他一直呆在那里，直到最后，直到电影院里只剩下他一个人，陪伴着他的只剩下空的爆米花桶和冷饮罐。

他的怒气渐渐消散，最后只剩下疑惑。他就站在那儿想要得知到底是哪个环节出了问题。他的灵魂伴侣本该出现这里。

当剧院员工将他赶出场时， Alec还仍处于阴霾之中。他没想到他可能以某种错误的方式错误地计算了这件事。如果他的灵魂伴侣出现在下一场电影该怎么办？还是更之后的那场？他应该怎么做？这灵魂伴侣的玩意儿究竟是如何运作的？

Alec无措的转身走入停车场，心不在焉地寻找自己的车。而在这时候，他听到了他的声音，清晰地就像那天他看到那些字一样。

“但是为什么他们非得杀死Dumbledore呢？“

刹那间，Alec立刻扭头看向声音的源头，双腿自动的朝着声音的来源前进。Alec从后方抓住了那个拥有刺猬头的男人，然后就着他的肩膀把他转过来，以便他们能够面对面的交谈。

“你这个混蛋！“Alec吐了口气，用手指戳了戳男人的胸膛，后者满脸震惊的看着他。

“你毁了我的整个童年！“他愤怒的咆哮着，瞪着男人。

Alec可以精准的指出男人的震惊瞬间转变成惊喜，然后散发出快乐的气息。 “是你”，他深呼吸后，高兴地对着Alec说。

“没错！我就是你那该死的灵魂伴侣。“Alec怒视着他，拉开了自己的T恤，露出男人刚才所说的那句话，那句话此刻正在他的皮肤上闪闪发光。

“然后你向我剧透了这个宇宙中最棒的系列小说！你能想象到这是什么感觉吗？读着Dumbledore的名字，然后马上知道他将在某个节点死去？当我继续阅读并且探究这个伟大的角色时，我只知道他会死——该死的，我甚至在JK罗琳把他写死之前就知道他会死了！“Alec控诉着，发泄了他这些年都一直压抑的怒气。

Alec恨死剧透了。

他也讨厌眼前这个帅气的男人，这个剧透后还敢给予他一个开心微笑的男人。

现在Alec的思维终于跟上他的大脑了，他开始发现一个事实，那个站在他两英寸范围内的男人是他这辈子看过最漂亮的人类。他向上竖起的头发边缘染了蓝色，以配合他蓝色的上衣，那件衣服上还印上了一张挤眉弄眼的笑脸。他还穿了一件饰有银色纽扣的低腰黑色紧身裤。Alec可以轻易发现到的到这个男人拥有神圣的腹肌（holy abs）和一个柔软的身躯，但他的视线却更集中与他的脸上。Alec从来都没看过任何一个男人化妆，但是他脸上的妆容仿佛就是为这个男人量身定做的一样。他拥有一张棱角分明的脸蛋，亮粉分布在他的颧骨上还有画了眼影以及眼线，正在凝视他的那双眼睛上。他的虹膜是金黄色还有绿色的混搭，漂亮得Alec觉得自己可以就这样注视着它们一辈子。之后Alec把自己的视线往下移，并落在了他沾满光泽的嘴唇上，他顿时觉得自己喉咙干渴。  
这就是他的灵魂伴侣？

Alec意识到自己一直盯着那个男人，更具体地说是盯着他的嘴唇。他的脑袋瞬间空白，立刻移开了好几英寸。

“我也很开心能够遇见你。“他的灵魂伴侣轻笑着说，那双眼睛可爱的眯起。

Alec皱起了眉头。

“究竟会有谁会在走出电影院后会大喊大叫着剧透？你甚至都没有给我个剧透预警！“

“请接受我诚恳的道歉。”那个闪闪发光的男人说，尽管Alec十分怀疑他的真诚度，但那个男人并没有移开他的眼睛。

糟糕，他又穿了些什么？

“但是即使我给了你‘透剧预警‘你又会怎么做？从此不看那些刻在你皮肤上的文字吗？”

好吧，他说得有道理。Alec勉强的认可他的话。

“而且，“他继续说道。”你也给了我一系列让人心酸的灵魂伴侣刻印，你知道吗？”这位亚裔男子扬起了眉头，拉低自己的衣服，把Alec的话展现出来。相对于他所展现出来的字词，Alec更多的被他手上一连串戒指和形成鲜明对比的蜜色肌肤给吸引住了视线。他用了好一会来理清此刻的情况，一瞬间整个人都红透了。

“这都是你的错”，他耸耸肩，从技术上讲他是正确的。 “但我依旧为被剧透而感到愤怒。”

Alec听到有人用鼻子哼了一声，他把目光移向他灵魂伴侣的身后。那里有一个人——非常有可能是他灵魂伴侣的朋友——正在注视着他们两个。

他对他们宣布：“我喜欢这个，Magnus。”他抬头望向Alec，说：“他会让你随时都保持在警惕状态。”

Magnus。

他的灵魂伴侣的名字叫Magnus。

Alec真的很想尝试叫出他的名字。

Magnus翻了个白眼，用手指指着他的朋友。 “走开Ragnor，难道你看不到我这里很忙吗？”

“嗯。“Ragnor点点头，笑着拉开了车门。”我很确定你会找到方法自己乘车回家的。“

他钻入了车中，不一会他便开车离开了。

“所以，”Magnus扭头看向Alec，目光闪烁着表示他对Alec感到兴趣。

“我对此感到抱歉，Ragnor就是个笨蛋。我都还没有机会向你介绍自己。我叫Magnus Bane。”

“Alexander Lightwood。”Alec自然的回应他。“但大家都叫我Alec。”

“噢，但我不是大家，Alexander。”Magnus低声说道。一阵颤抖席卷了Alec的脊椎骨，使他连脚趾头都蜷缩了起来。好吧，也许他并不讨厌这个名字。等等，他不是应该生气的吗？  
他张开了嘴巴，想要做最后的挣扎。

“但我还是非常生气你——”

“剧透了你。是的，我知道。”Magnus微笑着说，并且向前跨了一步拉近了他们的距离。“但你也许能够让我用一杯咖啡来道歉并且吸引你的注意？“

Magnus的目光调皮地在Alec的脸上舞动。“而且你必须同意，因为你是唯一能够带我回家的途径了。“

Alec发出了一声轻笑。

“你已经开始要求我帮忙了，Magnus？”

他喜欢他灵魂伴侣的名字在他舌尖上划过的滋味，而且Magnus看起来也很喜欢。

“我猜我必须记下这些要求，并且再找机会还给你了，亲爱的。”Magnus耸了耸肩，给了Alec一个眼神，一个让Alec能够意识到他所说的‘还‘背后真正含义的眼神。

“好吧。”他如是说道。

什么？Alec才不会在电影院外拒绝他火辣的灵魂伴侣给予的约会邀请。他完全可以在他的脑袋从短路恢复过来后再生气有关剧透的事情。

Magnus向Alec灿烂的微笑，就像一个圣诞灯一样照亮了他的脸蛋，并且融化了Alec的内心。

之后再生气吧。

Magnus把自己的手臂滑入Alec的手中，拉近了两人的距离。Alec带着他朝着自己的汽车的方向走去。这个晚上并不像Alec所想象的那样，但是这一次他并没有抱怨。也许他的灵魂伴侣并没有那么糟糕。

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：  
> 你们喜欢这个故事吗？  
> 我爱Malec的灵魂伴侣AU故事，如果有任何想法欢迎再在下面的评论区留言！  
> 感谢阅读！  
> 再见！  
> （译者：不要忘了给原著作者点小心心哦！）


End file.
